buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Activate Disaster Force!Nope No Fun Here
Twinkle Twinkle Little Star~ Please Don’t Crush Us Where We Are~ * Raijin 2016 Ok so prepare to be flattened and reduced to space dust. Sofia Sakharov ice princess of Disaster descends from obscurity and most likely Hell after a wave of support in the past few sets. Star actually hasn't been that dead for that long and towards the end of season 2 Great Spell, Great Fate.dek was actually quite decent but this deck solely maximizes the cool ferocity of Frozen Stars and the Astraeus Formation. If you’re not Magic World prepare to be encased in ice. Star has always been relatively decent when it was revealed with powerful monsters in general but it was quite inconsistent and one deck could easily screw it over as shown in the episode of its debut… It was one of those “Omg if you actually get your combo pieces” type deck like Exodia I guess. Well now the deck is increasingly more consistent with the introduction of Capricorn and other Starsentinels that help consistency of gauge influx. So for starters we no longer need to bother with Rune Staff. It just does nothing that monsters or spells don’t already do so gauge issues are not much of an issue anymore. Additionally, yes you do in fact see 3x Star Deity Dragon Zodiac. Why? Because you won’t always be able to burst into formation and the majority of the cards in the deck are size 0’s so it really doesn’t matter. Zodiac having soulguard and penetrate makes it an effective card to absorb hits or serve as a literal spear. Spell line up is of course standard Tetra Viblon, Frozen Stars the money maker and Oswira Gard. I debated on this but I realized the evil potentiel that Starfall night possess. Starfall night presents 2 evil combos. One for offense and the other for defence. At the very end of your opponent's turn you can cast this card to cough up a Phantom Astraeus for a ping 2 draw 2 on opponent unless they destroy it before then. In that case they burned a counter on killing it then saving for an attack. As for defence you can use it to call Leaon before your opponent declares an attack. Then when they declare the attack Leaon burns itself and you get 2 gauge. Leaon is essentially a shield in itself and is an ultimate baiter for any form of removal because it plusses when it dies. Brilliance of the Yellow Path allows you to get out the stall and wait game and decrease chances of opponent somehow managing to overwhelm you. By increasing criticals of the on your field you’ll be able to force more shield on account of burn damage. Darkness Rune is consistently an amazing card with soul removal so there is 0 reason not to run this card. Breathen Gard is obligatory for potential spell removal of Frozen Stars. Arieez is a cute 3 of because it is 1. A size 0 and d2. It works with Rigel better than Pisces does in this deck. Because you’re not gonna have anywhere to call Pisces and Arieez will clear any items that hammer at your center. I’d say Aquario is actually pretty ok in this deck with Astraeus formation almost always active you can gauge 2 and Leaon is just amazing so no need to explain that. might not be that scary anymore especially because magic world is so prevalent but this deck really works now and punishes literally everything not Magic World and Guardians. More importantly Sodia uses this deck so what more reason could you possibly need to use this deck? Btw if you butcher this deck I'll find you and kill you. mhm yep for sure. Deck Builders Corner I plan to keep a steady flow of these random blogs. I'll do a list for Wydar and Hero post Bt03. Won't do Zodiac beause thats all mine fools. Anyway I also have plans to do a Zwei deck and discuss the craziness that is Sun Dragons right now so see you then losers. Category:Blog posts